


Argon H. and Morse Mode in: Barraca Attack!

by Sir_RedWulf



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Argon H. is a friendly rival of Neon J., Local competitive robot boyband goes to prank their enemies, Morse Mode is just inspired by the Marines, Trigger Warning: Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_RedWulf/pseuds/Sir_RedWulf
Summary: Morse Mode, the direct competitors of 1010 (Despite both being in NSR), have decided with their manager Argon H. to prank their enemies/rivals at the dead of night. Hijinks ensue. But like, only a bit.
Relationships: Argon H. (OC)/Marine Corps, Morse Mode (OC)/The destruction of their enemies, Neon J. (No Straight Roads)/Pie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Argon H. and Morse Mode in: Barraca Attack!

3:02 AM, Barraca Mansion. The cold night air is gracing Vinyl City as it's lights glow beautifully throughout the landscape. And nowhere does it shine brighter than Barraca Mansion, even when the famous boyband 1010 is sleeping, the lights from their home still shine into the sky. But this won't be a peaceful night for long for 1010, as a force of six gather by a side of the fence surrounding the mansion itself.

"Marines, are you ready?" A slightly robotic commanding voice asks them. His name is Argon H. A so-called rival of Neon J. Though that rivalry has only led to pranks (And one fight due to the punk robots of each band starting it). Argon H has a sleek body frame, more in tune with a human's but still matching the height of Neon J. His head is shaped more in line of a helmet, white on the sides with a black screen (It's often reminded people of that one guy, Guyman? From that band er.. Daft.. Thug, or whatever it was, it's like that), a rectangular box put in the middle, where green goggle-like lenses sit. They're akin to night vision, working in the same way and able to extend out and work as binoculars. He's wearing a tan green bomber jacket with white fur around the neck, which he doesn't know the name of the color of but apparently some asshole at the store called it Fern? The rest is green pants, his black military boots, and black gloves.

In front of this war-hero stands his boyband, Morse Mode. All of them stand at attention and salute. "Yes sir, Staff Sergeant dad sir!" Yells Black, aka Ryan. Next to him are Navy Blue and Orange, Liam and Dante respectively. The last two are Pink and Purple, being named of course Zeke-Har for Pink and Jack for Purple. "Alright troops, as you know, 1010 is our worst enemy, they threaten to outdo us with their show tomorrow night, but we won't allow that to happen! I have brought a device here that will temporarily disable security and allow us to sneak unto the mansion grounds, from there we will use the items we have brought and commence operation: 1010 _Bluuuuuueeeees!"_ He sings out that last part, throwing up his hands. With all of the soldiers in position, he hits a device he pulls out of his pocket, the Barraca Mansion Security Bots (TM, by Neon J.) shutting down in an instant.

The plan as begun, the troops and their Sergeant assail the walls! Er.. fence!

* * *

They were inside, in an instant they moved about the rooms, scattering to complete each of their objectives. The mission is on.

* * *

Ryan snuck through the halls with a careful step, the black haired robot searched each room till he came upon the one he was looking for. White's room, aka Rin, aka the enemy's leader/officer. Ryan stepping in slowly and closing the door, moving upon his prey in an instant after he was assured victory.

* * *

Liam walked calmly to his other colors room. Being the laid-back, vibing type really leaves you with a sense of no-care at all. The Navy-Blue colored robot entering into Purl-Hew's room, to seek a prize that was treasured by the Cyan-colored bot with all of his robotic heart.

* * *

Dante grumbled, embodying his greaser-punk like persona at that very moment and finding Zimelu's room. Metal pipe in hand as he looks over the sleeping form of the so-called bad-boy of the group, and raising it up for a strike.

* * *

Zeke-Har skipped happily to Haym's room. Entering in quietly and politely, bag in hand, as he came upon the Yellow robot (Who he's nicknamed banana-man in full maturity). Zeke deploying the traps he was given, this will definitely make a mess of that banana's morning!

* * *

Jack walked in a sensual way, as he's the flirty/lustful one of Morse Mode. Going right into Eloni's room, he sees the green onion-ring sleeping, a smile gracing Purple's lips as he initiates his secret plan.

* * *

Argon H stood in J's room while the other veteran was sleeping soundly, unalert of the break in that has happened. "Sorry, old friend. But I have to do this." Argon said, as he opened the left side of his bomber jacket, and pulled out his weapon, holding it up and...

* * *

It was morning in Vinyl City, the birds chirped, the roosters got shot for disturbing the peace, and the sun shined down.

Except if you lived in Barraca Mansion as currently everyone freaks out.

"MY HAIR, MY HAIR IS MESSED UP!" Yelled Rin, as feathers were glued in his white hair, making it hard to tell which was which

"You think that's bad?! Petey and Zelda are missing!" Says Purl-Hew, distressed about his little bearded dragons

"SOMEONE BROKE MY DAMN MINI-MOTORCYCLE MODELS! WHICH ONE OF YOU WAS IT?!" Screamed Zimelu, as he holds up little pieces of a small Harley-Quinnidson

"You think that was bad?! Someone put banana peels in my room! I kept slipping!" Haym gets out, at point between yelling and normally talking, a peel stuck to his right foot

"Troops! Which one of you threw a delicious blueberry pie in my _faaaaaaaceeeeeee_?!" Asked a very autotuned and angry Neon J, all while they argued, someone was enjoying their time with their sons.

* * *

"Troops, sons, have I ever said I loved you?" Argon H asks as him and his sons eat their McVinyl's breakfast, right across from Barraca Mansion. "Uh huh! You always like to say it Dad-H!" Ryan replies, the others nodding their heads to confirm it. Another mission successful.

* * *

Only one of the members of 1010 is actually happy from this entire situation, Eloni standing away from the others as they yell at each other, a smile as wide as he can give gracing his face. Holding a piece of paper as oil tears move down and stain his face.

"I got a letter from a fan!"

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Many pies were harmed in the making of this fic. Especially in horrific war crime related incidents. The United Nation's Pie Division has failed us.


End file.
